nunca debimos venir
by neon-san
Summary: Los mugiwara ya tenian una semana en una isla que los marcaria de por vida, una isla que cuando llegaron todo parecia ser de lo mas normal, que hasta a Luffy se le hacia de lo mas aburrida, pero, pronto todo se oscurecio.


Los mugiwara ya tenian una semana en una isla que los marcaria de por vida, una isla que cuando llegaron todo parecia ser de lo mas normal, que hasta a Luffy se le hacia de lo mas aburrida, pero, pronto todo se oscurecio.

FLASH BACK

los sombreros de paja se encontraban frente a un sujeto, que a simple vista parecia ser solo una persona normal, pero era un completo problema, tanto que solo los unicos que le hacian frente al sujeto eran Zoro y Sanji, Luffy se encontraba inconsciente mientras era cuidado por las unicas mujeres, Franky siendo atendido por Chopper, Ussopp se encontraba escondido detras de Brook.

-Sanji...-susurra el peliverde, el rubio le voltea a ver jadeando-. No te alejes de mi

el rubio abre sus ojos sorprendido-. q-que dices baka -. a pesar de la situacion en que se encontraban el espadachin no dejaba de procurarlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-creo que se olvidan de mi-. Se hace notar para luego desaparecer de la vista de ambos, los dos voltean para todos lados pero no sentian su presencia.

Zoro agranda su unico ojo sintiendo levemente la presencia del tipo, pero la siente detras de SU rubio,voltea rapidamente y ve como ese sujeto estaba detras de Sanji preparando esos extraños hilos que manejaba. El tipo los lanza al rubio que aun no se daba cuenta.

-SANJI! -. Zoro suelta sus espadas y se lanza sobre el rubio abrazandolo, callendo encima de este, el recive los hilos en su espalda adentrandosele, deapareciendo.

el rubio cierra sus ojos por el fuerte golpe que recivio en su espalda, entreabre sus ojos viendo que tenia la cara del espadachin quien se encontraba inconsciente, en ese momento las alarmas empezaron a sonar en su cabeza-. ¿marimo? -murmura, pero no ve ninguun movimiento de este -. Zoro -. lo empezaba a mover mientras sentia una terrible desesperacion.

El sujeto se empezaba a reir, el rubio se sorprende al ver que este estaba parado a un solo metro de ellos-. Levantate mi nueva marioneta

para el asombro del rubio el espadachin abre de golpe los ojos sorprendiendolo, pero el peliverde ni siquiera lo voltea ver, tenia la mirada perdida y se separaba del delgado cuerpo de Sanji llendo hacia ese extraño hombre.

-Zoro ¿que haces? -. el rubio estaba confuundido ya que este no le dirigio ninguna mirada y mantenia un rostro neutro.

El sujeto sonrio al ver como Sanji tenia una mirada desesperada, como gozaba ese tipo de miradas, mas si habia sentimientos de por medio, mas era el dolor.- vamonos

Zoro se dirige hacia sus espada recogiendolas para volver con el individuo pero siente de pronto un peso en su brazo, volteando, viendo que era el rubio que estaba abrazado a este-. ¿Marimo que diablos te pasa? -. aunque tratara de sonar como siempre, sin poderlo evitar su voz se quiso quebrar-. No te vayas! que si lo soltara, nada volveria a ser lo mismo, una opresion en su pecho empezo a crecer-. No me dejes -. no pudo evitar murmurar

-deshaste de ese rubio y vamonos

el peliverde sin el mas minimo sentimiento con el mango de la katana golpea fuertemente el estomago de Sanji quien sintio como todo el aire de sus pulmones se le escaba, se fue soltando del brazo de Zoro poco a poco callendo al duro suelo agarrandose su vientre mirando con impotencia como Zoro desaparecia con ese tipo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Chooper ya lo encontraste entraba a la enfermeria y se dirige hacia el cocinero que se encontraba tambien en el lugar posando su mano en el hombro de este que solo le sonrie con tristeza.

El renito los voltea a ver con una gran sonrisa-. ¡SI! le ven sorprendidos-. Investigue el hilo que traia colgando Sanji, por lo que pude leer en el libro, este puede controlar a quien lo hingiera u en el caso de Zoro que entre por medio de los poros.

-y sabes como contradecir eso doctor-san

-ya que una vez que entra al cuerpo este tiene la misma funcion de como si fuera un virus, asi que...- les enseña a ambos una pequeña pastilla morada-. Lo unico que se le necesita es darle esta medicina

el brillo volvio a los ojos del rubio y se levanta de la cama, dejandose ver que traia su camisa con una venda cubrieno el alrededor de su vientre, ve a la arqueologa que le sonrie y ambos asintiendo salen hacia la cocina en donde se encontraban los demas.

-Sanji-kun ¿estas bien?

Le sonrie, aunque no como suele hacerlo -si Nami-swan

Robin ahora es la que les explica lo que descubrio el renito y todos sin exepcion sonrien con alivio al ver que habia un poco de esperanza, ya que desde que Zoro es controlado no dejaba de atacar a nadie sin exepcion.

-yohohohoho, una pregunta le voltean a ver-. Como le daremos la medicina a Zoro-san

eso fue como un balde de agua fria para Chopper que se quedo de piedra, todos suspiraron al ver que no habia pensado en eso.

-shishishi, yo se la doy

-pero Luffy, Zoro en ese estado es muy peligroso

-Nami -la sonrisa se borra de su rostro y muestra un semblante serio-. Zoro es mi nakama y yo por mis nakamas hago lo que sea.

-pero, esa cabeza de alga sigue siendo mi pareja-. Sanji habla sorpresivamente, sorprendiendolos mas por lo dicho-. Asi que voy yo

Luffy se sorprende momentaneamente y le sonrie-. Entiendo

el rubio le regresa la sonrisa y toma la pastilla de la pata del reno que estaba congelado, saliendo del Sunny hechandose a correr hacia la ciudad que estaba quemandose, para su suerte no se encontraba muy lejos y tampoco le cuesta trabajo encontrar al espadachin ya que solo le hacia falta ver para donde corria toda esa pobre gente que huia espantada, asi que va para la direccion contraria.

-Zoro -. susurra al verlo rebanar a un pobre hombre mientras una mujer y niña corrian llorando-. Detente, por favor

-asi que regresaste-. Ese tipo le sonreia con burla-. Quieres morir por lo que me doy cuenta, cumplire tu deseo de hacerlo a manos de tu nakama.

Sanji lo ve con odio, pero decide ignorarlo y centrar su atencion en el espadachin que tenia fuertemente agarrada su katana cubierta de sangre igual que a el mismo estaba salpicado por ese liquido carmesi.

ese sujeto

Zoro sin poder controlarse empieza a caminar hacia el rubio que no se movia de su lugar. Mientras que el rubio suspira y esboza una sonrisa que desde que empezaron a ser pareja solo se la dedicaba especialmente a el.

El sujeto agranda los ojos sorprendido al ver como el rubio extiende sus brazos mientras abraza al peliverde una vez que llego a su lado, clavandose en el proceso la katana en el estomago atravesandolo completamente.

, mientras que sangre empezaba a escurrir de sus labios, con esfuerzo se pone la pastilla en su propia boca y posando sus brazos en el cuello del espadachin acerca sus labios a los del otro besandolo con ternura, viendo que este manenia una mirada fria, indiferente a la situacion, cierra sus ojos con fuerza mientras que las lagrimas empesaba a correr por sus mejillas, permaneciendo asi un poco mas le logra pasar la pastilla al espadachin que se la traga inconcientemente.

El peliverde saca abruptamente la espada del rubio causandole un gran dolor a este, Sanji sin tener ningun soporte cae abruptamente al suelo mientras que la sangre poco a poco va saliendo de su delgado cuerpo. Zoro se arrodiya agarrandose el cuello sintiendo como algo lo quemaba por dentro, una especie de humo blanco empieza a salir de su cuerpo, asi que despues de unos pocos segundos abre sus ojos viendo a su alrededor confundido, no se acordaba de nada.

Sanji con su vista nublada a penas puede enfocar la silueta del espadachin y sonrie debilmente al ver que ahora se encontraba bien.

Zoro sintio como el corazon se le quiso salir del cuerpo al ver en el suelo y en medio de un gran charco de sangre a su cocinero, a su rubio, se levanta lo mas rapido que puede llendo hacia Sanji, no sabia que hacer, no sabia si tocarlo le causaria mas daño, con la mirada examinaba la herida, mas cuando la vio todo su cuerpo empezo a temblar al ver que esta fue hecha con una espada, mira su espada y sintio como su mundo se venia abajo al verla cubierta de sangre.

-no, no, no ... yo te hize esto -suelta su espada agarrandose la cabeza desesperado

-n-no es tu cu-culpa

Zoro lo voltea a ver sorprendido y ve como lo observaba con su ojo entrecerrado, el espadachin lo toma con cuidado, Sanji al verlo no puede evitar que una debil risa salga de si-. D-de que te ries? -. Zoro sentia como no podia respirar al ver al rubio que tanto amaba en ese estado y encima este se reia.

-siempre he dicho un poco- que esa cara no te queda -. sentia como las fuerzas poco a poco se le acababan

-¡no hables mas! peliverde notaba como el brillo de los ojos de su bello rubio se estaba apagando-. Guarda tus energias... por favor

Sanji con las pocas fuerzas que aun conservaba alza su mano hasta tocar la mejilla del espadachin y sonreirle con todo el amor que le tenia-. Te amo... idiota

Zoro con el corazon en la mano posa su mano en la terza y suave mano del rubio apretandola suavemente-. Sabes que yo tambien te amo mi cocinero sonrie, pero su sonrisa se congela al ver que ya no habia brillo alguno en la mirada del rubio-. ¿sanji? -. suelta de la sorpresa la mano del rubio y esta cae pesadamente en el suelo, haciendo que Zoro agrande los ojos de la impresion -. ero-cook, sabes que odio este tipo de bromas empieza a mover ligeramente hasta volverse un poco mas violento, pero el rubio no reaccionaba, su mirada se encontraba perdida, sin brillo, su tez se fue tornado cada vez mas palida.

El sujeto habia presenciado toda la escena, por lo que al ver que todo habia fracasado decide escapar al ver que ese espadacin estaba mas ocupado, pero cual fue su sorpresa al tener que esquivar el filo de esa katana que le habia arrancado la vida al rubio, voltea lentamente al ver al espadachin que le veia con tanta ira, con deseos de sangre, este habia dejado con cuidado el cuerpo de Sanji nuevamente en el suelo.

-...-

sintio como toda su vida pasaba frente sus ojos al ver la mirada del espadachin-. T-tu...

-VAS A MORIR

centrando toda su fuerza en su tecnica mas poderosa la lanza hacia el sujeto que empieza a correr, pero no lo suficiente veloz ya que este ataque le alcanza haciendolo trizas, tan facil que resulto matarlo y tan dificil que parecia al principio piensa maldiciendose.

Se vuelve de nuevo hacia su Sanji volviendose a arrodiyar, pone su tosca mano en la cara del rubio cerrando sus preciosos ojos-. Descanza su brazo por las piernas del rubio y el otro por la estrecha cintura de este, esboza una extraña sonrisa mientras se dirige al barco con los demas-. Duerme tranquilo Sanji, Cho-Chopper te revi-revisara y te pondras bien-. La voz se le empezo a quebrar, mientras que las lagrimas no paraban de salir de su unico ojo deslizandose hasta caer en la palida cara del rubio-. Nunca, nunca debimos venir aqui – se detiene y estrecha mas fuertemente en sus brazos el fragil cuerpo de Sanji, empieza a sollozar hasta que se transforman en gritos desagarradores que llegaron hasta el sunny, se caer al suelo sin dejar de estrechar el cuerpo ya sin vida del rubio.

**-nee, Zoro, tu llorarias si muriera**

**-claro que no, quien lloraria por un ero-cook como tu**

**-eres un idiota-.** **Le grita llendose a la cocina**

la vuelta que da la vida, esa fue lo ultimo que se dijieron antes de llegar a la isla.

**-¡Isla! ¡Isla! alegremente el capitan corriendo de un lado para otro junto a Chopper y Ussopp.**

Un lugar que terminaria separando para siempre a una pareja que tanto les habia costado aclarar sus sentimientos, destruyendo los sueños que una vez pensaron cumplir juntos.

OWARI


End file.
